splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Kids
Story Fighters * Dash * Dot * Dee * Del * Splash * Ninja Dragonet (Bubbles) * Finny * Dunk * Puffy * Ripple * Charlie * Mayor Sting * Scout * Snap * Gush * Wave * Zee * Tyke * Tidy * Jerome * Pudding * Carrot Cake *Angelina Ballerina *Arthur *D.W. *Jane *David *Buster *Muffy *The Brain *Kate *Sue Ellen *Pal *Binky *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Mama Bear *Papa Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *Bill Nye *Bob the Builder *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Travis *Caillou *The Cat in the Hat *Nick *Sally *Fish *Thing 1 and Thing 2 *Clifford *T-Bone *Cleo *Mac *Puppy Clifford *Daffodil *Flo & Zo *Jorge *Norville *Curious George *Matt *Jackie *Inez *Digit *Motherboard *Buzz and Delete *Daniel Tiger *Katerina Kittycat *Prince Wednesday *Miss Elaina *O the Owl *Hector Ruiz *Lisa Heffenbacher *Jessica Ruiz *Keith Watson *Marcus Barnes *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *The Noo-Noo *Buddy Tyrannosaurus *Tiny Pterandon *Shiny Pteranodon *Don Pteranodon *Mr. Pteranodon *Mrs. Pteranodon *Mr. Conductor *Laura Giganotosaurus *Ruff Ruffman *Blossom *Chet *Franny *Jay Jay *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva Corcovado *Koki *Jimmy Z *Andy Hopper *Leo Chockers *Carmen Mariposa *Luna the Moon *Magic Globe *Honey the Hamster *Martha *Skits *Mama Mirabelle *Max the Elephant *Bo the Cheetah *Karla the Zebra *Nature Cat *Hal the Dog *Squeeks the Mouse *Daisy the Bunny *Ronald the Cat *Agent Olive *Agent Otto *Ms. O/Oprah *Agent Oscar *Agent Olympia *Agent Otis *Agent Oona *Peg + Cat *Pinkalocious Pinkerton *Peter Pinkerton *Peep the Chicken *Chirp the Robin *Quack the Duck *Jet Propulsion *Sydney Skelley *Sean Rafferty *Mindy Melendez *Sunspot Propulsion *Carrot Propulsion *Celery Propulsion *Face 9,000 *Sagwa *Sid *Super Why *Wonder Red *Alpha Pig *Princess Presto *Woofster *Thomas the Tank Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Henry the Green Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *James the Red Engine *Percy the Small Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *Sir Topham Hatt *Diesel *Bear *WordGirl *Captain Huggy Face *Zomboomafoo *Dog *Duck *Ant *Pig *Bear *Sheep *Frog *Shark *Fly *Bug *Kangaroo *Monkey *Cow *Robot *Turtle *Bee *Bula *Zeeter *Multo *Wizzy & Wigg *Gorga *Maurice *Miguel *Gilbert *Batricia *Junior *Al & Bob On-Screen Appearance When a match starts, each character performs an animation when they appear on the Battlefield. The animation is unique to each character. * Universes A universe is a term used by the Smash Kids. community to collectively refer to all the particular characters, stages, items, music, and other properties appearing in the fighting game that are thematically featured in a TV show. Primary Universes These are the PBS Kids series that the Super Smash Kids game classifies as major enough that they assign each one its own unique symbol that appears with characters and stages belonging to that series. These series generally have characters, stages, items, and other properties that all appear in Smash Kids as part of their primary content. However, the minimum requirement for a symbol is to contribute one stage or one character to the game. Universes that only contribute a stage do not get a separate universe listing in the trophies pages and items are not tagged with the symbol. Assist Trophies These non-fighter characters assist the person that summoned them. They are non-fighter representatives of different series. * Bosses The bosses featured appear in World of Light and in different characters‘ Classic Modes except for Galeem and Dharkon. * Manny Spamboni * Francine Carruthers * Danny Rebus * Annie Scrambler * Gilda Flip * Spud * Zack Varmitech * Donita Donata * Deliria * Gourmand * Paisley Paver * The Hacker * Serpent Dragonet * Cloid * Diesel 10 * Dark Truder and Traxie * Galeem * Dharkon Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers